


Historia Veneficus Britanniae

by So_Caffeinated (so_caffeinated)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_caffeinated/pseuds/So_Caffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our parts to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia Veneficus Britanniae

**Author's Note:**

> Barely under the word count limit, this is the drabble/ficlet requested by rj_lupins_kat. The title is a take on Historia Regum Britanniae (The History of the Kings of Britain), which contained one of the first mentions of King Arthur. Historia Veneficus Britanniae means History of the Witches of Britain (I hope).

 

 

The blue-grey morning haze that skims the lake is so thick she can’t spy her reflection in the water or the sun overhead. It’s meant to be this way, cloaked in myth and legend, so she doesn’t stop to question if it’s a glamour or some force of nature. That might ruin the illusion somehow and, despite her inquisitive Ravenclaw tendencies, Hestia Jones has always believed that sometimes, in some cases, mystery has its place. Maybe that belief has led her into some of the more perilous situations in her life, but she’s Ezra Jones’ daughter and her attraction to the inexplicable is come by honestly.  
  
Still, she would have never thought she’d find herself here, on this lake, in search of this place. But Hestia’s duties for the Order have taken her places she’d have never believed before the war broke out and the wizarding world went to hell with it. She is not a commander in this war, not one who plans their strategies or calculates risk. Not that she _couldn’t_ , mind you. She has a only a small part in this war - a quiet role, but an important one. Her inquisitive mind, her draw toward the line where legend blurs with reality like the haze of sky and water blurs with the mists of the lake, has proven invaluable.

She might look like myth herself at the moment, she realizes, and there’s something entrancing about the thought - a small woman on a small boat upon the lake near Glastonbury with dark hair and darker eyes. She could have been another witch, fighting another war fifteen centuries before. She might, in some century she’d never see, be a mystery herself for some young witch fighting some other war. And that – the prospect of being an enigma, a mystery for to someone else to solve - _that_ makes her wonder if, war or not, she was always meant to be here.


End file.
